Backstabbed
by TheEleventhIncarnate
Summary: James is the RED Scout. Celeste is the BLU spy. They are in love... But it could never be. Sad OneShot.


Backstabbed

Just a sad little Oneshot I thought of. OC's are James the RED Scout and Celeste the BLU Spy. Written from James' point of view.

...

I woke up tonight at around 2:45am. I couldn't sleep for a new reason this time. Usually my insomnia was caused by the fact that at any time I could be murdered, or that... Okay, murder was pretty much the only reason.

But no. This night was different. I couldn't sleep because... Well, this is gonna sound REAL cheesy coming from ME, but I couldn't sleep because...

I was in love.

Yeah, yeah. Totally unlike me. I get it, I really do. But I can't help myself. She's just so... So... Enticing.

I guess I'm screwed, since she's a RED and I'm a BLU... But we can try... Can't we?

I have to see her. It might be crazy, but what's that old saying? Love makes you crazy? Whatever, I must see her.

So I got dressed in my regular things, my red shirt, black pants, running shoes, I even put on my bag and headset. Force of habit, I guess.

I opened my window and squirmed out, pulling my bag through the opening and spilling some papers.

As I was on the ground, collecting my things and quietly cursing at the tiny window, I was startled by the RED Pyro.

"Sct?" He asked, muffled by his gas mask. "S tht yu?"

"Uhh, yeah, Pyro." I replied, stuffing my papers into my bag and standing up.

"Wht are yu doin ot so lte?" The Pyro questioned.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, then adjusted my hat and looked at him.

"Uh... Couldn't sleep. I was going for a... Late night jog." I told him, thinking fast.

The Pyro cocked his head slightly to one side, then shrugged.

"Mmk." He said. "Jst dn't be ot too lte." He then turned and walked away.

I let out a breath, glad I had not been caught. For a moment, I thought about turning around and jumping right back in that window. I mean, seriously. What was I _doing_? Sneaking out to see a BLU?

But then I remembered _why._

I am in love. I have to remember that.

So I took a moment to adjust my "gloves" and stretch my legs, then I ran.

I had found out various shortcuts over time, and used almost every one of them.

It had only taken me about 14 minutes to make it from my room to outside hers, but it had felt like much longer.

I stood outside her window, looking at it, unsure of what I was going to do next. If I crawled in, I might startle her and she will kill me. If I throw a rock, I might break the window and set off the alarm.

_What to do, what to do? _I asked myself. I decided that breaking things was a bad idea, and silently hoisted myself up to the window.

I looked inside to see her sitting in a chair, twirling her butterfly knife.

Even though this sight _really_ freaked me out, I knew she wouldn't use it on me... Would she?

So I put my fear aside and raised a shaky hand to knock on the window.

"... Celeste?" I whispered, tapping the glass lightly with my fist.

Her gaze snapped to me, eyes narrowed and butterfly knife at the ready. I was so frightened, I fell backwards off the window, landing hard on my back.

I heard a quiet noise, and Celeste's confused face filled my view.

"What are you doing?" She whispered angrily. "They could kill you!"

Despite the circumstances, I smiled. Her French accent was just so... Cute.

Her glare made my smile disappear. I stood up and climbed to the window again, reaching the opening and taking her hand.

"I couldn't sleep." I told her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you."

She looked at me, stunned. Her jaw dropped, and so did her knife.

"I... I..." She stammered. "You... Do?"

I just smiled and nodded, climbing further into the window that I was kneeling in.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I held her close. When she pulled away, I looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry," She began, her face filled with worry. "James, you have to go."

I just stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to go, now!" She said, now terrified. "They... I..." She stuttered, pushing me out the window.

I held her arms and looked into her eyes, concerned.

"Slow down." I told her. "What's going on?"

She looked back into my eyes, her own filling with tears.

"The Spy..." She said. "He's on his way. He's coming to kill you, James."

I stared at her, my heart racing.

"He _what?_" I asked in disbelief.

She buried her face in my chest. I had never seen her like this. By the way my shirt was quickly being soaked through, I could tell she was crying.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry!"

I wrapped my arms around her back.

"It's ok. Calm down." I said comfortingly. "Now, why , exactly, is the Spy coming to kill me?"

She pulled away and avoided my face, nervously biting her lip.

"Because... Because I..." She said. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground in front of me, crying hard. "Because I agreed to let him!"

I sat next to her, my mouth wide open. My eyes started filling with tears.

"W-why?" I asked softly.

She buried her face in her hands.

"He found out you liked me..." She began explaining through sobs. "And he wanted you _dead_. And I didn't know you felt this way, so... So... I agreed!"

She broke into more tears, unable to face me. I put my bandaged hand on her shoulder lightly.

"It's okay..." I whispered. "I'll just get out of here and everything will be fine."

I stood up and headed for the window, when Celeste's grim voice stopped me.

"It's too late." She murmured darkly.

I turned back to her, a cocky smirk across my face.

"I'll make it." I told her firmly, before vaulting out the window.

I took a moment to look up into the open window, filled with Celeste's dreadful expression.

Without warning, I heard her scream. She reached out towards me. My vision went red.

I felt a white-hot pain streak through my entire body, generating from a point in my back. I slowly spun around to see an evil sneer covered by a blue ski mask.

I was unable to stand any longer. My knees gave out, and I landed on the ground with a soft _thud._

I could still hear Celeste screaming, but it sounded... Distant.

God, I loved her.

Her bare feet suddenly filled my view, and I was shaken. I could hear her yelling... Something, but my ears didn't want to work, and my vision was blurring and darkening.

She shook me some more, but I couldn't see. Everything was just so dark. I could feel the pain in my back get more intense, then dull as the butterfly knife was ripped out.

I soon realized that the strange feeling around me was blood, but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

My vision wiped out completely, my ears ceased understanding, and my blood just plain didn't want to stay where it belonged.

I reached out my hand towards Celeste, and she took it. I felt her tears falling onto my hand.

She pressed her face into my hand. Her body shuddered with what I assumed were sobs.

I willed my eyes to work, and, though blurry and dark, they did.

I took one last look at her. She stared sadly into my eyes, wiping the blood from my mouth with her sleeve.

It took all my strength, but I had to do it.

"I love you." I told her. My heart hurt even worse than my body. The three words that seem to keep people alive...

Killed me.

I took a painful breath...

And closed my eyes for the last time.


End file.
